Beautiful day
by Whozonegirl
Summary: Jojo and the pack are very good friends, and in the pack there are two especial couples. Their friends give them the chance to spent some time alone.But things don't go always as beautiful as we want. JojoXOC's Thank you to Vampire 1030 and AU.06!
1. Chapter 1: The food challenge

**The food challenge**

One of those sunny days at Whyville, Mana and the pack were hanging out as they always do.

-What a lovely day isn't it? - said Pam, who had Aaron's arm around her waist. She played with his hair.

-Yop-, answered Jojo giving Mana a kiss in the cheek, who grabbed him just like Aaron grabbed Pam.

-Well, think you two pairs should go out by your way some day; it would be nice, think so-, proposed Cody.

-Yeah, sounds good! You need some time alone; to do something special- supported Mike.

-Yeah, we don't mind, do we? - asked Koa as the rest of the pack shook their heads.

-But guys, we really like to hang out with you- said Mana.

-Brother, think you got to have some time alone, that's all, we will still being friends-, everyone nodded and some "yes" were heard.

-So just go, and enjoy this "lovely day"- said Marcus pushing both pairs sending to Pam a funny look.

-Thank you guys, see you tomorrow- said Jojo as the pack left.

The two pairs headed to the Who-Shopping Center, thinking what they could do.

-Would you like to go to the cinema? - asked Pam, once they got to a fountain.

-Yes, why not? - Said Mana, -Let's see one about karate! - And he made a nice movement before kissing Jojo rapidly on the lips.

-Or one about suspense…- said Aaron giving a mischievous look to his .

- We better go to see the one we want to- said Jojo as the three of them nodded; -We can meet us latter here.

So they headed to the tickets queue, after Mana bought a big pack of popcorn.

-You are not going to eat it all alone, are you? - asked his boyfriend.

-What's the matter? - replied Mana as Jojo rolled his eyes and tossed Mana's hair.

-And what do my wants? - asked Aaron sweetly.

-Pineapple juice, thanks- she said pleased.

-No need to say nothing more-, and he kissed her cheek.

The four friends entered to the different movies and after two hours or so, they met again at the fountain.

-How was it your movie? - asked Jojo who now had his fingers interlocked with Mana's.

Pam, in the other side, grabbed Aaron's arm strongly. –Let's say it was too much for her nerves-, he said in a cool but sweet tone.

-Please, let's eat something, I'm starving! - said Mana in a false pleading tone.

-But you've eaten all alone the popcorn pack! - pointed Jojo.

-No, you've eaten a handful of it-, replied Mana sticking out his tongue.

-Oh yeah, some food will make me come to life again, at least it won't have -, Pam said as she pretended shivering.

-So let's go! - said Mana as he carried Jojo on his back and started running to the fast food zone.

-Do you allow me? - Aaron asked her.

-Yes, but hurry up, or Mana won't let anything for us! - She said as they chuckled and Aaron started running.

Once there, Jojo motioned them to go to the table he was putting aside.

-Where's Mana?-, asked Pam.

-Right here!- he said behind two trays full of food: hamburgers, salads, French fries, soft drinks, chocolate muffins, Chinese noodles, spring rolls, tacos and some other things.

Once Mana left the trays in the table, he said: - Ok, let's begin!-. He was going to take one hamburger, but at the moment he touched it, Pam's hand was over it too. They both stretched their eyes as their hands grabbed the hamburger stronger.

-Pam, leave it, there is a lot of food…-, tried Aaron knowing that his cousin wasn't leaving, as he pulled her free arm gently, but she then said:–No, baby, this one is the only triple Whopper, and it has my name on it-.

-Baby? - whispered Jojo to Aaron.

-Ok, she's being serious; better we start our meal-, said Aaron grabbing another hamburger. Jojo did the same.

-Pam, I don't want to be rude, but I REALLY want this hamburger- said Mana as he pulled the hamburger.

-Come on guys! Why don't you first sit down, I think I got an idea-, said Jojo sipping some of his drink.

-What it is? - Both asked.

-Well, if you two want the hamburger, why don't you compete for it?

-But how?

-That's the best part, the one who eats less, that will be the winner-, says Jojo smiling; but his challenge seemed kind of unfair to Pam and kind of painful to Mana, who frowned and crossed his arms.

-Jojo, don't you think you were a bit hard to Mana? - asked Aaron in a low tone.

-Well, maybe a bit, but this promise to be funny-, answered Jojo, giving him a mischievous look.

Twenty minutes have passed and they were as in the first minute, but then Pam took out one French fry and gave a little bite to it, looking at Mana.

Then she licked the salt that covered the tip of the fry and winked him an eye.

-Hey Pam, if we weren't going to get married I'd think you're flirting with my cousin-, said Aaron. As soon as he said this, Jojo started coughing, his eyes wide opened.

-Don't worry dear, this is a different matter-, she said as she finally sipped the fry and started chewing it.

Mana then caught what she was trying to do. She was tempting him, but if she wanted trouble, she would have it.

A smile appeared along Mana's face as he took a spring roll and bit it. Pam looked carefully at this movement.

He was in.

She then took a noodles box and sipped some of them, waiting for his reaction.

Their boyfriends simply watched them, trying to find out how this was going to end.

-OK, playing rude, huh sis?-, asked Mana; -I know how to play that game-.

Just then Mana took one of the tacos from the top and smelled it before biting it.

Soon, both of them were now eating all the food from the trays; if she took a fried chicken drumstick, Mana tempted her with a chocolate muffin, and the chicken finished in Mana's stomach and the muffin in Pam's. And when food wasn't enough, Mana started drinking the soft drinks, even Jojo's, so Pam did it as well.

The only thing they didn't noticed about was the triple whopper hamburger they were "fighting" for.

When they finished all the food Jojo went to leave the empty trays and they all stood up.

-Oh, this is what I call a good meal- said Mana proudly.

-Yep bro, no doubt, we must go and escape one day to eat as well as today- said Pam grabbing Aaron's arm.

Jojo (who have just arrived) and Aaron gave them a sarcastic look.

-Hey guys, don't you forget something? - says Jojo picking the hamburger.

Just then Mana's and Pam's eyes connected for a while. She took the hamburger and quitted off the wrapping.

Jojo and Aaron shared a questioning look about what was going to happen, they didn't forget the challenge.

Pam divided the hamburger in two pieces and gave one to Mana.

-Here you are bro! Hope you like it!

-I'm sure I will!

* * *

**Ok, this probably will be a three shot story. How it was the first chapter? Thank you especially to my brother Vampire 1030 and to my friend Animation Universe 2006 for let me their characters, you two guys rock! And thak you readers for like my stories and enjoy them as much as me!**


	2. Chapter 2:The first time

**Chapter 2: The first time**

The rest of the pack, Koa, Mike, Cody and Marcus were walking all together in the park.

-How they will be doing? - asked Cody.

-Fore sure there will be more than one kiss- said Mike laughing at his words.

- Come on guys; let them alone, they needed this time- said Koa.

-Yeah, in two years they have never dated alone and this is especial to them- supported Marcus.

-Gee, you are right…But I'm still wondering how they are…

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Where are you taking me Aaron? - asked Pam who had Aaron's hands covering her eyes.

-It's a surprise-, he whispered playfully.

-I'm not sure if that sounds too well

-Don't tell me that you don't trust me by now- he said stopping his steps.

Pam kept quiet for a moment, knowing this was the most that hurt him, and then she said:

-I do Aaron, I trust you since long ago.

-So just let me guide you, you won't regret. _Never_

They were going to a daisies covered field, near the coast. The roar from the waves could be heard from there, the air was a mix of the flowers scent and the sea's. The wind blew as if it was caressing the field and all the vegetation danced at its rhythm. Even some butterflies were accompanying the plants in this wonderful ball.

Aaron walked her into the field as she just chuckled slightly.

-Now I will quit my hands off, but you won't open your eyes; first take a deep breath

He took off his hands and as she inhaled as he walked in front of her.

-Now, open your eyes.

Pam did what he said and stared in oh to everything, the rays of light sparkling with the dew from the flowers, the beautiful green of the grass, the multicolored truffle trees… and of course, she looked at Aaron.

-Did you like it? - He asked softly.

-More than you think-, she said with shiny eyes.

Just then Aaron kissed her and both lied down on the flowers. Pam put her arms around his neck as he lied over her. The kiss stopped and they caught their eyes. In his there was a question, in hers a "Not yet" could be seen.

He simply smiled at her as she blushed and kissed him again. She started giving him small kisses in the lips, then they tuned and now she was over.

She kissed his cheeks, and then she removed his green bang and kissed his eyes. After, she kissed his forehead and his neck, but by this time, Aaron talked:

-It's not fair, you're taking all the advantage-, he said making her stop.

-Well, I won't be always the defenseless I am. I can be some times too-, she said leaning along his body.

Aaron took advantage of this and rotated once more leaving him on the top.

-Well, then I will have to mess with you-, said Aaron.

He cupped his hands around Pam's face and kissed her sweetly in the lips. Then Aaron kissed her neck and her shoulder, making her chuckle.

Then took her hands and kissed them too and she hugged him strongly. Then she caressed his hair and the fur of his back, playing her fingers as if his spine was a piano.

He leaned again over her and then Pam twirled again, but this time they stayed side by side, looking to each other.

They stayed catching some air as the heat started to go up.

Suddenly Aaron caught Pam in his arms and a new passionate kiss started, so she surrounded his legs with hers; their chests were together too. They were so close that they could feel each others heartbeats.

She knew that they wanted more, he also knew it: they _needed more_, but they both new too that this wasn't the moment.

So with a mix of disenchantment and satisfaction, they ended the wild way of their kiss, but their arms were still around them, never letting go.

-Is this what you dreamt with? - asked Aaron between pants.

-It's more than that. You know? The day that Mana introduced you to me I was confused. I had just broken up with Jojo and then a new guy came and made me feel attracted but at the same time scared-, she said now calmer; - And as the time went by, you went catching all my senses and my fears went growing too. You wanted me, but why would a boy will look at me? I asked to my self. And you used to come back again to me, as sweet as always… But I'm still thinking: Why me?

Pam put her head under his chin and hugged him strongly.

-Why you? You say. Fool , because of you. I love the way you are, I love every single part of you, the way you look, your sincere smile, the passion in every dance you make, the sweetness of your kisses, the purity of your eyes, I even love your pink strands and the smell of strawberries of your hair. And here, the real prey was me.

-Really? Are you talking truly Aaron?

-I've never told you a lie, why would I lid to you now? Or you have forgotten that you will be my wife soon? And when you say that glorious "Yes" to me and to the world, I will offer you the life that your heart was waiting for. Isn't that enough to you? Well then just ask me what you want, and I will make your dreams come true.

-Oh, I love you Aaron, I love you really. Don't know how could I ever live without you-, Pam said, tears of joy in her eyes.

-Now let's rest, just you and me- he said smiling, caressing her hair.

-But hold me close, I won't stop holding you, _my love_-.

Aaron went wide eyed hearing this from Pam for the first time. Then he just kissed her head once more and said before closing his eyes:

-I will be holding you every day of my life-.

The two of them soon fell asleep in each other's arms until the sunset, when a sudden shiver ran through Aaron's spine.

-Pam, wake up!- he said moving her to wake up.

-What is it? Are you ok? You look worried Aaron

-I have the feeling that something isn't going well with Mana and Jojo. We got to go and look for them.

-But where are they?- she asked him, standing up.

-They are near from here, in the coast. Mana told me about his plan and it wasn't as safe as he thinks.

-So let's go, but please, finish our date with a last kiss- she said caressing his cheek.

-That's done- he answered and kissed her romanticatly bending over her and holding her as if it was a kind of dance.

-Thank you-, she whispered.

In no time at all they were running to the coast and when they arrived to the shore, they could see two whos among the waves.

* * *

**End of the second chapter of this story. Especial thanks to my brother Vampire 1030 who supported me with this story and to Animation Universe 2006 for his characters. Hope you guys like sweet things like this, I think it's really beautiful. What is going on with Jojo and Mana? What could be so bad to make Aaron get worried? Read next chappie to know! Please: READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: The heart between the waves

**Chapter 3: The heart between the waves**

-Hey Koa, we've been walking all this time and it would be nice go and do something funny, don't you guys think so? - said Mike two hours after they finished their meal.

-OK, so what do you wan to do? - asked Koa chuckling as they all pouted at him.

-Why don't we go to the beach? –proposed Cody happily.

-Yeah, that sounds perfect!

-There are some nice caves that show up when the tide is down, so if it's high now, it will be ok to swim-, informed Marcus showing them all up.

-So let's go guys!-.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

While Aaron and Pam were arriving to the field of daisies, Jojo and Mana were now in the beach of Whyville.

-Mana, let's see who wins- shouted Jojo as he started running to the water.

Mana followed his way and when he was close enough, he tackled him making them both fall in the shore and made their fur get wet by the sea.

They laughed for a moment.

Then Mana, who was over Jojo, looked him right in the eyes with a stare full of love. Then Jojo pulled Mana's face to his and kissed him sincerely, both feeling freedom to express their feelings without caring for the first time.

The beach was all empty; it was also behind a bigger beach where all the "whys" used to go. It was connected with the bigger one just by a kind of corridor of water which passed between two rock walls. In those walls, there were hided, by the level of the water, beautiful rock forms and salt marshes that made this caves almost magic.

Mana ended up the kiss and said:

-I know I've told you this a lot of times, but it's a true that I will never get tired to say to you: I love you, I love you my precious who.

-I know you do, and I will always be happy to hear that true from your lips- answered Jojo blushing slightly. He was still being a shy boy, even though.

-And I just can't help but say thank you to you, Jojo, because you have been all that I've always needed- continued Mana; - You are my friend, my family, my life, the greatest reason that I have to fight for, and if this wasn't enough, now you are the person that I love the most.

Jojo then kissed him once more, trying to grave Mana's words deep in his heart and in his memories. The kiss ended again and this time he decided to speak.

-Mana, please, I don't want you to make me look like a hero, because who has all the credit here is you. You've done even impossible things to your heart to be with me. You are really the only person who has ever loved me as I am; who has never pretended that I had to be one way, who has showed me a new melody and the real music of love. Don't give me all the credit, because you gave a new reason to my life, and without you, I would surely be .

-That won't ever happen, not until I stop breathing; and even if I die, my love will give me life enough to keep yours-, said Mana catching Jojo's face in both hands and touching Jojo's forehead with his. –I promise… Now, I want to show you something- whispered.

They stood up and Mana offered Jojo his hand.

-Where are we going? - asked Jojo while they walked.

-You will see. But we must hurry a bit when we get to the center because the waves can blow us away-, said Mana pulling Jojo along the water, which was at the level of their hips.

They walked/swam through some more meters and finally they reached the first cave. The tide was going down rapidly, so the two of them could enter without danger.

-Well, here we are- said Mana once they entered.

Jojo's eyes checked out all the cave: its walls and holes, even the ceiling had been bitten by the sea waves and gave it sharp rock blades, but in between this relief, a lot of white and black shells, green and pink corals, starfish and crabs could be seen giving the cave a full view of the marine life.

-Wow, it's pretty nice Mana! Let's look for a conch, I want to keep something about this place, and of course, about this moment- said Jojo, getting up and started to wander around the cave.

Mana, doing the same, smiled and turned to the other way. Then, something at the bottom of the salt marshes caught his attention.

"This may like him" Thought Mana as he put it in his pocket.

Some minutes latter Jojo found one medium sized conch.

-Hey Mana! Look at this- he said putting it against his ear and listened closing his eyes; -Its sound is beautiful, it's like if the entire ocean was kept in here.

Mana got closer to the sweet gray and black who and pulled from his free arm, making Jojo to lose his trance.

-If you like that, then you will love this

Jojo took the conch with himself and followed Mana. They passed carefully through a hole in the rock wall. The hole drove to a smaller cave with some holes where the sun light passed through and it was filled with clear water as if it was a small pool.

-Well, what do you think?-, asked Mana.

-It's splendid, how did you find this place?-, answered Jojo wide eyed staring to every corner of the cave.

-Well, let's say that I escaped one night and came here; but there is more

-More? - asked Jojo as a little child would do.

-Yeah, more just keep quiet- said Mana chuckling slightly and tossing his hair.

Jojo and Mana waited in silence for something to happen.

-What is it supposed to happen, Mana?

-Shhh, listen …

A squall blew though the small holes in the rock walls and all of them played tones and created altogether a lullaby.

-And now, there's this- said Mana who gave Jojo a small kiss.

Jojo then hold him closer until their bodies touched each other's. He kissed Mana once more and this kiss was followed by some more. The last one was fulfilled with passion, well repressed for a lot of time. Mana played with Jojo's raven hair and with the other hand attracted his face closer; he tried desperately to show Jojo how much he really loved him, how much he meant to him. Jojo had both arms around Mana's waist and had him attached to his fur, tears of glee flowing from his hazel eyes; Mana was all he have always waited for, and Jojo wanted him to know it. They had no more shyness, no more chains that could attach them to the rest of the world; they had no more pain, no more fear…

They were free.

The two whos got out from their now especial place and lay side by side in the shore in the cave.

-I love you Mana, no matter what- whispered Jojo as he snuggled into Mana's arms and soon he fell asleep with a smile.

-And I will always do, Jojo- whispered Mana hugging Jojo tight and fell asleep as well as his boyfriend.

* * *

**Yay! End of the chapter three! I know this had to be the final chapter, but it seems that it was too large and I decided to make another one. The next one will be the end, if they are havving a great time, then what happened to them? Is one of them going to die? Anything is possible in the speck! Read and Review please! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Won't let you go

**Chapter 4: Won't let you go**

Jojo woke up shaken by the water that soaked his fur.

"The tide is coming up, we must get out of here before the waves reach us" He thought.

-Mana! The waves are getting nearer. Come on, we must get out of here! - said Jojo giving Mana some pushes to wake him up.

-Ok, I've heard now…- groaned Mana as he rubbed his eyes. Then he gasped as the water soaked him completely.

Jojo stood up and looked for his conch.

-Oh crap! - The small who exclaimed.

-What is it? - asked Mana.

-I left the conch in the smaller cave and it's getting filled. If one of us enters the exit will be difficult and the wave would blow us away- explained Jojo.

Mana thought for a second and said with a sure tune:

-Jojo, head for the beach and wait me there. Go now before it's too late

-What? No Mana, I'm not going to leave you alone- said Jojo firmly, but Mana was already in the small cave.

Then a strong wave crashed onto Jojo and threw him to the sand. He had to grab to somewhere so he couldn't be beaten down. He stared at the sharpened walls. "There is no other way" he thought, and before one new wave could crash, Jojo grabbed the wall with both arms. The movement produced by the impact of the wave onto Jojo, formed him carves and made him howl in pain.

"He stills here" thought Mana who had Jojo's conch and was trying to go out the cave. But as soon as he took out his head from the hole, he could hear nothing more than Jojo shouting his name before a wave pushed him inside and made him collide on the rock wall, leaving him unconscious.

Jojo ran to the hole and caught Mana's arm before he could get sunken and pulled him out, his arms burning wild because of his wounds, but when he was almost done a new and stronger wave impacted onto him and crushed him on the rocks. Even if he was bleeding from his back, arms and legs, he hasn't left Mana. "I got to do this, I got to fight to save his life…not mine" Thought Jojo as he pulled Mana's body with all the strength he could and soon they were among the waves, being played as if they were rag dolls.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-JOJO! - Shouted Pam recognizing his fur; -Aaron, we must do something! Jojo is carrying Mana's body- said now getting worried.

-I'm going to help him, you better call the pack and an ambulance-, said Aaron in a dull but firm tone. He took out his belongings and kissed her in the forehead. –Don't worry, we will be back, I promise-, he said, and ran into the water while Pam, tears in her eyes, nodded and followed his instructions.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-What? Where are you...? But we are at the beach too and we can't see them…Calm down, we are going there… Yes, we know how to arrive… Ok, now call the ambulance; we will be there in a minute.

Koa clicked the phone and gave a concern look to the pack.

-What is going on Koa, who phoned you?-, asked Marcus motioning them to get closer.

-Mana and Jojo are about to be drowned-. All the friends gasped and ran to the hided beach.

"No Mana, you can't leave me like this", thought Koa as they arrived to the beach and saw them in the water, and as Aaron did, he ran into the sea.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Jojo! - called Aaron.

-Take him out, and let me go-, said the wounded who.

Aaron doubted.

–Please, I want him to be safe; I want him to live- Jojo pleaded.

-I'm not going to leave you-, he said as he swam under him and came up with Jojo on his back.

-Need some help? - asked a voice.

-Koa…-said Jojo in a raspy voice and soon he fell unconscious too.

-Let's get them out of here before we get problems too- said Koa, and some minutes later they were out.

The pack went to help them to carry their friends out.

-You are all right…-said Pam who had jumped onto Aaron's arms.

-I promised- he answered and kissed her.

-Where's the ambulance? Jojo is bleeding madly! - asked Mike.

-It will arrive in two minutes, I've just asked- answered Cody.

-Mana, brother; are you all right? - asked Koa trying to wake up the spiked who.

-Shit Mana, don't give up; Jojo has given all for you! - pressed Marcus.

-Please guys, we all love you- pleaded Pam.

Suddenly Mana's body stirred and coughed to everyone's amazement. He opened his eyes and turned his head to the side where Jojo was.

-What happened to him? - asked Mana. –WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM? - He shouted now getting on his knees and holding Jojo's hand.

-Mana, he tried to save you both- explained Koa.

-You were going to get drowned, bro, and he gave it all-, continued Cody.

-But…is he going to be ok? - asked Mana sensing Jojo's cold hand and looking to his ied fur.

No body answered this time.

The ambulance arrived just in that moment and two whys lifted Jojo and put him on the stretcher.

-Somebody has to come with the injured patient- said one of them.

-I'll go- said Mana hoping into the ambulance and soon they left.

-Let's go guys- said Koa.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Two hours latter all the pack was at the hospital. -The next please- said a why nurse.

-Here I go- said Cody.

They were donating to replace Jojo's; fortunately, Mike, Cody, Mana and Pam had the same type of .

Cody returned some minutes latter all pale and with a weak smile across his face. -Boy, that's the most annoying feeling that I've ever felt- he said.

-I hope all that be enough for him- said his brother, who was pressing a cotton ball against his vein.

-The next please- repeated the same nurse.

-It's my turn- said Pam pretending to be shivering.

-I'll better go with you- said Aaron and took her hand. He knew she wasn't pretending at all.

-Oh, at least it seems that those two had a nice date-, said Mike in a joke tone.

-Yeah, and I'm sure that Jojo and Mana had it too; it's a shame it ended so bad- said Marcus.

-Where's Mana?-, asked Cody.

-He stills with Jojo, he feels kind of guilty for what has happened to him- answered Koa lowering his head.

While the pack continued their talk, Mana was next to Jojo's bed, watching all the being introduced into his boyfriend's veins.

He had donated some of it and despite the nurse had told him that Jojo was all right and that all he needed was rest, Mana stayed there holding his hand.

-I told you to go to a safer place- he started; -and instead of that you waited me to go out, even if you knew how much dangerous it was… What were you thinking about? - He said, closing strongly his eyes to keep the tears.

Suddenly, Jojo's hand stretched Mana's and made the spiked who reopen his eyes.

-I was thinking that I didn't want to lose who I love the most-, answered Jojo in a soft raspy tone, opening softly his eyes.

Mana left his hand and hugged him. Jojo let him do it, not caring about the pain. Then Mana kissed him as if that kiss was a gratitude to God for keeping him alive, tears flowing freely now.

-I thought that you would leave, Jojo- said once he released him.

-Never without you- smiled the gray and black who.

-You see Mike? They had a nice date too- said Marcus smiling.

-Well, it seems that our was enough to wake up the sleeping beauty- said Cody joking, still pale.

-I really hope so- said Pam who seemed to be as nervous as when they got out from the cinema that afternoon. Aaron was still holding her hand.

-Is that all your guys? - asked Jojo surprised.

-Yeah, Mike, Cody and Pam did it; and the most important to you: Mana's is running through your veins now- said Koa lifting Mana's arm.

-Thank you very much, to every one- said Jojo getting blushed.

-Look, our really was enough, he's even blushing- remarked Mike as all the pack laughed.

-Well Jojo, there's something that I wanted to give you. I couldn't bring your conch, but at least I brought you something from the cave-; said Mana introducing his hand in his pocked and took out the shell of an oyster that was heart shaped and pure white colored.

Everyone said "Aw" as Jojo kissed Mana shyly on the lips and whispered a "Thanks" in his ear. Seeing this, Aaron kissed Pam too.

-Think I needed it to get back my colors-, she said as he simply chuckled.

-We should let them date alone another day- purposed Marcus to Koa.

-Yes, maybe other day.

* * *

**Ok everybody, this was the last chappie of our double date! I really hope you have liked it as much as me. Want to thank to Animation Universe for his OC'S, each of them are a jewel; to my new friend Flying Werecats who has read and loved my stories; to Opelia Dawn Clark for her advices; and finally but the most important none the less, I want to thank to my big brother, Vampire 1031 for letting me use his fantastic OC'S and trusting me to treat them well; hehe. Thank you also to all of you readers for your patience and for reading this story of mine; I will read your stories if u want me to, just tell me! One more thank you, but not the last one. :)  
**


End file.
